La fotografía
by downton123
Summary: Amelia acaba de confesar a Julián su romance con Pachino. ¿Qué hará después de salir corriendo del ministerio y dejar a Julián intentando asimilar lo que acaba de oír?


Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas que Amelia había decidido contarle a Julián todo sobre aquella misteriosa foto en la que figuraban ambos junto a un bebé, por lo menos hasta hace unos días. Ya no había ni rastro de aquella niña que sonreía entre los brazos de Amelia - su madre.

Amelia había supuesto bien, todo cambió la noche que decidió pasar junto a Pacino. Aquella decisión había borrado a su hija del futuro, pero también había borrado la fecha de su muerte. Ahora Amelia se sentía más libre, con ganas de seguir hacia delante sin tener que preocuparse por contar los días que le quedaban por vivir. Por ello, estaría eternamente en deuda con Pacino.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Amelia se levantó de la cama, cogió la foto que llevaba observando desde hacías horas y se dirigió al ministerio. Si su madre le preguntó que a donde iba a estas horas de la noche, Amelia no la oyó.

Al salir por la puerta y encontrarse en el ministerio, comprobó que todo estaba desolado, ni un funcionario a la vista, cosa que agradeció. No hubiera querido que nadie la viese con la cara empapada y los ojos y mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llorar.

No paró de correr hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Ante ella se encontraba la puerta 342. Al final la encontraba, después de haber recorrido cientos de pasillos y de haber torcido esquinas con la esperanza de encontrarla.

No pensó dos veces antes de entrar, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, sabía muy bien que daría media vuelta y huiría de vuelta a su siglo.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontró en una calle muy transitada, llena de gente del siglo pasado. Todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a Amelia. Al principio no entendió el por qué, pero enseguida se percató de que no se había acordado de cambiarse la ropa. Aún vestía el mismo traje con el que había cenado aquella noche con sus padres.

Amelia no le dio importancia, solo le preocupaba cumplir el objetivo de esta misión tan peculiar que ella misma se había asignado.

Sabía que haría daño a Julián, al que quería muchísimo, pero al que ya no amaba. Hace unos meses, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser correspondida, pero ahora había elegido otro camino.

Amelia se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos de que apenas se percató de que había llegado a su destino. Miró el edificio con desconfianza. Había llegado hasta aquí, pero no sabía si podía enfrentarse a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por segunda vez esta noche, dejó atrás su brillante sentido común y siguió adelante.

Llamó a la puerta y contuvo la respiración.

No hubo respuesta.

Llamó otra vez, y oyó la voz que tanto había añorado, la voz de Pacino.

Amelia dio un paso atrás y se preparó, escondiendo la foto mal recompuesta y aguardó a que la puerta se abriera.

Pacino no había pasado una buena noche, como de costumbre, el ministerio ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pensaba en todas las tareas que debía acabar este fin de semana y entregar a su jefe el lunes, pensaba en sus nuevos compañeros y en los antiguos, pero sobretodo pensaba en ella.

No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que Amelia volvería. Había visto en los ojos de Amelia ese sutil detalle de pura felicidad cuando estrechó entre sus brazos a Julián. Si antes de eso sospechaba que había habido algo entre ellos, esta era la prueba que confirmaba su temida hipótesis.

Julián le había parecido un buen tipo, pero no había podido ignorar ese sentimiento de celos que crecía más y más a cada paso que daba, dejando a atrás a Julián con la mujer que había pasado la noche entre sus brazos.

El timbre pilló desprevenido a Pacino, por fin había podido conciliar el sueño. Maldijo por lo bajo y decidió partirle la cara al granuja que había al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que no esperó encontrar era a Amelia, prácticamente en el suelo y una expresión de desesperación en su rostro.

Amelia quedo de piedra al ver que la puerta se habría y, frente a ella, aparecía Pacino, despeinado y con la camisa mal abrochada.

Ambos se contemplaron un largo rato en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba hablar para saber porque estaban cara a cara.

Finalmente, Pacino rompió el silencio y invitó a Amelia a pasar. Ella, se acercó, y le besó lentamente.

Pacino no había esperado encontrar a Amelia, pero aún le costaba más creer que ella le estaba besando.

"Tengo tanto que explicar" confesó Amelia.

Ambos pasaron largas horas en el sofá de Pacino. Amelia hablando, Pacino escuchando.

Amelia no aguantaba más, y se lo contó todo. Todo desde el primer momento en el que supo que sentía algo por Julián, le relató como encontró la fotografía que llevaba entre las manos, como Julián le confesó que seguía enamorado de Maite. Todo hasta explicarle lo que le había traído a estar sentada en su sofá a las tres de la mañana.

Cuando terminó, Pacino le contó su parte. Partiendo de como se había enamorado de ella, pasando por todo lo que había sentido al tener que volver a su época y dejar a Amelia atrás, hasta lo que sentía ahora.

Una vez aclaradas las cosas, Amelia sintió la mirada interrogativa de Pacino. Alzo los ojos, los llenó de alegría y acepto.

La mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron en la misma cama.

Pacino inmediatamente pidió otro traslado al ministerio de 2016.

Amelia llamó a Julián y concretó una hora para explicarse por completo esa misma tarde.

Ambos decidieron unir sus vidas y su futuro.

Unas horas más tarde, el piso estaba vacío, y las maletas aguardaban en la puerta. Amelia apenas reparó en la fotografía que debió de haber olvidado en el salón anoche. Cuando le dio la vuelta, dispuesta a enseñársela a Pacino, algo le llamó la atención.

La fotografía había cambiado otra vez más.

En su regazo, se encontraba un bebé sonriente. Junto a ella, una niña sonreía a la cámara. Detrás de ella se encontraba el padre de sus hijas. Allí, mirándola tiernamente, estaba Pacino.


End file.
